La Historia del Bikini
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Nadie conoce la historia amarga del Bikini? A pesar de los reclamos de Inglaterra por defender la moral y las buenas costumbres, al final, al pasar los años, le debe mucho a Francia. Todos le deben mucho. *No Paring's, Humor*


●**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz. Los personajes de Latin Hetalia a la comunidad. (En este caso, Brasil/Luciano)

●**Advertencias:** Hemorragia nasal masculina, ideas francesas, supuesta inmoralidad, países femeninos en bikinis, atracción hetero.

●**Pareja:** Em… ¿HombresxBikinis? Solamente atracción de testosterona a las mujeres en poca ropa.

**Si buscan yaoi o/y yuri, aquí no hay.**

**.**

* * *

**La Historia del Bikini**

**.**

La Segunda Guerra Mundial ha terminado al fin. Un año ha pasado desde entonces con una vida más calmada, pero las tenciones se mantienen entre Estados Unidos y Rusia, a lo que de momento no es tema de conversación. No les importa su tonta pelea, pueden tirarse hamburguesas y matrioskas cuando quieran. El tema de conversación de hoy, en esta urgente e importante reunión es…

―Me quiero broncear el cuerpo completo, no solamente los brazos y las piernas. ―dice Hungría, cruzada de brazos sin mover ni sin solo músculo, aparte de los labios y ojos.

―Ni siquiera las piernas nos bronceamos ―corrige y apoya Bélgica―. A pesar de ser un bañador, pesa tres kilos y es de lana. ―frunce el entrecejo, pues como todas las mujeres desea un bañador menos pesado y les moldée la figura.

―Para mí está bien. ―menciona el holandés manteniendo su fría mirada, sin agregar más sobre no ver a su hermanita en un bañador de paños menores. Oh dios, no.

― ¿Gracias por apoyarme? ―se siente traicionada, su hermano Holanda debería estar a su favor como los hermanos que son.

―Celos de hermano mayor, _da._ ―dice Rusia, sonriente. Tampoco le gustaría ver a sus hermanas con trajes inimaginables.

―Queremos un bañador para nosotras, no algo que pese más de tres kilos. ―determina la húngara.

Los hombres no saben que decir. Ir contra ellas significa la muerte. Cada uno piensa en solucionar el problema. Alemania piensa y piensa sin hallar nada. Los hermanos Italia's podrían aportar, pero no un bañador hecho de cascaras de tomates y pastas. Austria tiene la idea de que el mismo bañador usado por ellas sea el mismo, cambiándole el material. Suiza observa a su hermana preguntándose si tiene el mismo problema. Pobre, tener un bañador que pesa más de tres kilos sobre todo al estar mojado, le debe doler la espalda.

Después de todo, a nadie se le ocurre algo bueno. No obstante, al ver todo perdido, el grandioso Prusia se pone de pie. Carraspea la garganta.

―Dejen de reclamar tanto, solo es un bañador ―con superioridad le da exactamente lo mismo―. Se ponen una camisa y unos pantalones y ya está.

― ¡Claro! ¡Ustedes pueden usar pantalones cortos! ―enrabiada y enfurecida, Hungría se pone de pie golpeando la mesa. Odia a ese prusiano, debería estar extinto luego de la guerra― ¡Los quiero ver un bañador de mujer!

Prusia nota que la hizo enojar y peor, se puso histérica. No tiene otra en hacerla calmar de apoco, pidiendo ayuda al austriaco.

Un poco más alejado, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Bielorrusia se aproxima cuidadosamente al ruso agarrándole el brazo. El euroasiático siente nervios. ¿Qué cosas dirá ahora su hermana menor?

―Mi sueño es…casarme con mi _brat_ ―no es la gran novedad para medio mundo presente―, pero primero necesito conquistarlo con mi cuerpo.

― ¡Por favor, no le hagan caso! ―Rusia grita desesperado. Lo único que desea es que su hermana se saque esas locas ideas de casarse, ¡no le conviene unir sus países! Y…es aterradora.

― ¡Ya sé! ―de repente exclama Francia llamando toda la atención, ya que había estado callado desde el principio para pensar bien la solución para ellas. En su rostro, mantiene una sonrisa de ternura.

Inglaterra, rápidamente lo espeta con la mirada. ―Apuesto que tienes una idea sucia, degenerado.

―No es así ―se cansa que Inglaterra siempre le diga que es un degenerado, hoy hará las cosas bien―. Ayudaré a las chicas, a mis amadas _mademoiselles._

No convence. No confían. Nadie.

Darle la oportunidad de expresarse al francés no se creará el fin del mundo, y lo más seguro es rechazar su idea.

Reino Unido entrecierra la mirada, serio.

―Habla Francia. ―le concede.

―Bueno, tengo la idea para hacerlas feliz ―curva los labios―, aparte de darles placer.

―Ve al maldito punto. ―arruga el puente entre sus enormes cejas, nadie necesita saber de temas íntimos en una reunión de naciones.

―Tengo el diseño de su nuevo bañador femenino que causará furor en ustedes, también en los hombres al verlas ―mientras dice mueve las manos como acompañamiento―. Podrán disfrutar de su bronceado como Dios manda.

Suena convenciéndolos, más en las mujeres presentes.

― ¿Es enserio, Francia? ―la belga arquea una ceja.

― ¿Podemos confiar en ti? ―duda Hungría después de haber jalado unos cuantos cabellos al prusiano sin la intervención de Austria.

―_Bien sûr (Por supuesto) _―acierta con la cabeza, sintiendo su ego elevar por la nubes―. Hermano mayor nunca defrauda, ni daña los sentimientos de las damas como que me llamo humanamente Francis Bonnefoy.

Sí, realmente suena convencedor y difícil que defraude al sexo delicado.

―Uhm…bien ―la mujer de cabellos castaños con la flor de adorno lo dejará en sus manos―. Francia es experto si se trata de moda.

― ¡Hey! ―de repente Italia Romano exclama insultado y molesto― Nosotros también somos expertos en moda, ¿verdad tonto hermano?

―Sí, es cierto. ―Italia del Norte confirma los dotes de los dos. También pueden aportar a la idea.

―_Köszönöm (Gracias)_ Veneciano, siempre tan lindo ―le agradece el ofrecimiento en ser buena persona, mostrando una expresión de dulzura―. Pero no usaré tu mente tierna para esto. Necesitamos a Francia.

No quiere ver al italiano menor pegado a la máquina de cocer y en maniquíes de cuerpos femeninos creando prendas pequeñas sin dejar imaginación. Esto es trabajo para las neuronas francesas.

―Perdón que me meta pero… ―interrumpe Inglaterra― ¿Francia, experto en moda? Por favor, no me hagan reír.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema, pirata cejudo? ―espeta el insultado y agredido verbalmente. Oh, puede percibir la envidia inglesa sobre sus dotes de buenas formas de vestir, ya que su socio-enemigo solo sabe bordar.

―Solo digo lo que veo. Ni siquiera sabes vestirte ―contesta fijando sus orbes verdes en el francés, dando un lento recorrido desde los zapatos hasta la melena, sobre la vestimenta―. ¿Qué es eso de combinar el azul con el amarillo, más siendo colores chillones?

―Es moda. ―afirma determinado y cansado con que ese ex-vándalo le critique los colores. ¡Es moda! Algo que él no entenderá al vestirse tan antaño.

―De alguna forma _Angliában (Inglaterra)_ tiene razón ―la húngara apoya al razonamiento del mencionado, espantando al galo, quien ya estaba animado con hacer nacer su mejor invento del mundo―. Francia siempre usa colores chillones, por eso siempre pierde en las guerras.

― ¡Bien, ya basta! ―sobresaltado y apunto de coger su pañuelo para actuar dramáticamente, se para de la silla― ¡Si van a comenzar a sacarme en cara mis derrotas…!

―Ya, ya, cálmate ―le corta poniéndose de pie. Se acerca a él―. Te dejamos el bañador en tus manos Francia, confiamos en ti ―da una palmadita en su hombro, guiñando un ojo―. No me defraudes o te la corto.

―_Ou-Oui_… ―acierta nervioso por lo amenazado. Más le vale hacer las cosas perfectas, sin desajustes, observando a Hungría despidiéndose de todos para irse junto a otras naciones del mismo sexo.

Es silencio, ninguno habla. Francia toma asiento más calmado cogiendo una galleta de un plato al medio de la mesa. Da un mordisco. Uhm~, está exquisita, Alemania tiene muy buena mano. Se pregunta si las tendrá tan buenas para…

― ¿Qué diseño tienes pensado? ―justo a tiempo el británico interrumpe los pensamientos casi sucios del mayor.

―Uno que te enviará al hospital por pérdida de sangre nasal, _mon cher ami_. ―sonríe de lado. Al menor no le agrada ese semblante, lo conoce bien.

― ¿Prenda diminuta? ―Dinamarca pregunta arqueando una ceja, metiéndose más en el tema.

―Algo parecido.

― ¡Joder! ¡Yo estoy a favor! ―España es el primero en alzar las manos, sintiendo el rostro calentarse.

― ¡Yo también! ―le sigue Italia del Sur imaginando escenas mentales de cierta belga en un posible no creado diminuto bañador.

―Ve~, yo me uno. ―por supuesto como buen italiano galán, no queda atrás.

― ¡Y yo! ―el ex-reino germano levanta el puño en victoria.

― ¡Si mi hermana se pone algo así, los mato! ¡¿Me oyeron? ¡Los mato a todos! ―pero no falta que Suiza aparezca con su arma intimidándolos, llevándose a la liechtensteiniana del club de pervertidos. No hará a su hermanita colocarse algo tan fuera de lo normal.

―Todos ustedes son unos indecentes ―menciona el austriaco caminando a la salida, no tiene nada más que hacer en esta junta. Pudo haberse quedado en casa leyendo un libro―. Me largo de aquí, tontos. ―y se va.

―Austria tiene razón. Son unos indecentes. ―Inglaterra también está dispuesto a irse. Sus hadas lo esperan para darles de comer.

―Por supuesto. Se nos olvida lo intachable que es Inglaterra ―Francia hace burla, deteniéndolo―. De todas formas se te hace agua la boca por ver bañadores diminutos en las chicas. ―acierta cien por ciento. Como si no conociera al inglés. Años de saber sus gustos, su refinado y ocultamiento de ser un pervertido como él.

Se ruboriza. Se enfada.

― ¡Cierra la boca, no soy un pervertido! ―le grita en la cara con ganas de ahorcarlo con la corbata, pero no es apropiado hacerlo ahora, menos al irse a casa. Llegar enojado no ayudará en acabar el día. Simplemente se tranquiliza –lo que más puede– dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta. Voltea hacia el país mayor― Y si vas a confeccionar un bañador con esas manos, espero que te bañes en desinfectante.

Inglaterra finaliza con la última mirada y palabras para el rubio de ojos azules y barba. Antes de cruzar el umbral, se fija inocentemente en el mueble de al lado. Arriba hay revistas con más revistas. De juegos, de moda, de arte, de su gusto. Coge una y se va. Era una revista pornográfica. Se irá más tranquilo a su hogar.

―A mí me da igual ―es turno de Estados Unidos irse, pensó que sería genial esta reunión, pero no, ni siquiera aportó, solo se dedicó a jugar con su cubo de rubik―. Debo ir alimentar a Tony. Nos vemos.

Así, las naciones se van yendo poco a poco terminando la reunión, regresando a sus deberes propios bajo las ordenes de sus superiores.

Francia ordena un poco, simples papeles acomodándolos encima de su puesto. Oye pasos delicados acercándose, los conoce bien. Gira al lado.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo? ―pregunta el galo bajando la mirada a la chica.

― ¿De verdad vas crear a un nuevo bañador? ―Mónaco no le tiene demasiada confianza por muy hermano que sea, además lo conoce perfectamente.

―Por supuesto ―sonríe con ternura―. No pienses que será degenerado, lo haré por ustedes. Además, como estás tú, ni muerto te haré vestir con ropa diminuta.

―Los casinos.

―Eso es diferente ―le corta al instante forzando una risa, ocultando un poco el disgusto lo mencionado por la joven. Claro, le gusta ir a jugar pero no ver a su hermana en esas prendas―. De todas formas, ustedes me lo agradecerán.

El francés ve el hermoso y esplendoroso futuro de su invención de telas. Lo imagina. Dibuja una sonrisa sin poder ocultar las ganas de posar su mano derecha en la cabeza de Mónaco, quien la quita.

―_France_, te he dicho que no me gusta que me des palmitas en la cabeza.

* * *

Los días pasan. Francia se esfuerza en la costura, las telas adecuadas y bien moldeadas, ajustándose a cualquier cuerpo femenino. Intentaba no enloquecer dejando caer la baba de su boca; intentaba concentrarse, tomarlo como trabajo, como un diseñador profesional. Alguien que sabe de moda.

Prepara todo. Tiene la idea de llamar a medio mundo para ver su creación. Será bueno invitar a las chicas modelar su invención, y los chicos como público. ¡Es excelente!

No tarda mucho en llamar, esperar y recibir a las naciones femeninas primero. Obviamente sus amigos no saben que ellas les modelaran. Ellas tampoco saben que los chicos estarán.

―Les tengo el bañador listo para ustedes chicas ―informa Francia muy animado entregando los trajes de baños a cada una de las presentes―. Pasen allá dentro y pruébenselo. Tómense su tiempo, dulzuras. ―las indica rápidamente empujándolas a los vestidores, escuchando unos ciertos reclamos en varios idiomas.

Corre a la entrada al sonar el timbre. Son sus amigos 'machos' esperando no desilusionarse mientras se preguntan qué hacen aquí, si el bañador es para las mujeres, no para hombres.

…o quizás el francés tiene una idea sucia y loca en la cabeza. Inglaterra se prepara para cualquier intento del mayor, pero primero debe estar seguro. No es el único en tener dudas. Sin embargo, Francia se adelanta en llevarlos a una sala bastante amplia. Nadie entiende, menos al ver una pasarela. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Modelaje? ¿Quién va a modelar?... ¡Tenían razón, Francis tiene ideas sucias! ¡Ninguno de los hombres se pondrá ese nuevo bañador!

De repente el galo les pide esperar cierta entretención, aliviándolos un poco.

― ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar aquí, _frog_? ―el inglés se cruza de brazos examinando el sitio.

―Verán la invención más grande de la humanidad. Es preciosa ―se va alagando para susurrar profundamente―. Le llamo…Bikini.

― ¿Bikini? ―se preguntan todos.

―_Oui._

―Eso me suena familiar…―Estados Unidos se lleva la mano al mentón, pensativo. Ese nombre le suena, ¿pero de dónde y por qué? También le suena a Alemania, Japón, Inglaterra y España. Ninguno lo recuerda. ¿Acaso una mujer se llamaba Biki? ¿Y "Biki" no se escribe con "V" e "Y"?

―Bien… ―Francia toma aire, profundo para comenzar con el espectáculo― ¡¿Están listas? ¡Pueden salir!

¿Qué cosa? ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

¡¿"Listas", quienes? ¡¿Qué hacían aquí? ¡No entienden ni una mierda!

* * *

Taiwán había salido a espiar un momento llevándose una sorpresita… ¡¿Qué hacían ellos aquí? Entró agitada apenas respirando por lo cual, la maniobra milagrosa de la belga la hizo recuperar.

Les contó alterada, aun más al nombrar a Japón metido entre los demás. Con la información, las aterró. Maldicieronn a Francia por omitir y mentir.

Ahora están complejas.

―Este…creo que es muy pequeño. ―la hermana mayor de Rusia, Ucrania no se siente a gusto ni cómoda con lo que lleva su cuerpo puesto. Le da pudor. Las mejillas están más rojas de lo usual incluso ahora si tendría sentido para ponerse a llorar.

―Me siento desnuda con este bañador. ―Bélgica comenta en reafirmar sobre el invento francés, claro que su tono de voz es más calmado, pero con toques de enojo.

―Tu hermano es un pervertido, Mónaco. ―la húngara mira acusadora a la nombrada, sin sorprenderla del todo. Quizás incomodándola en recibir futuros insultos como un vector para Francia. Claro, deberá recibir todo por culpa de su hermano tan especial, y eso que le dijo que usará nada que le haga mostrar su piel. Le gustaría cuál es el significado para el galo.

―No quiero salir así… ―lo nervios en Liechtenstein no le dejan mover un músculo. Frente a su reflejo simplemente no puede creerlo. ¡¿Esa es ella? Las piernas les tiemblan y si por ella fuese, se desmayaría.

Salir de esa manera, siendo observada por Francia… ¡Ay, no! ¡Por todos! Solo quiere terminar luego para regresar a casa…a casa…Suiza… ¡Su hermano! ¿Estará afuera? Si sale en paños menores, Suiza será capaz de declarar una guerra a todo el mundo. Por muy país neutral que sea, por proteger a su hermana menor es capaz de todo. Y eso a Liechtenstein le comienza a dar miedo.

Y la hermana de Holanda se da cuenta de las manifestaciones físicas en la de habla germana. Pobrecita…

―Estúpido Francia. ―masculla para sí misma.

―Pero es liviano. ―todas dirigen las miradas a Seychelles pensando si se encuentra bien. Bien, la morena no tiene ningún problema, solo encuentra la razón de ser muy pequeño. La costumbre de vivir rodeada de mar y sentir la maravilla de la brisa, algo que no tienen muchas de las naciones femeninas.

Eso no las vencerá. Por supuesto que no. Determinación de Hungría juntando toda su valentía como si estuviera en una batalla campal.

―No importa, si con esto podemos broncearnos y modelar, debemos superar esta timidez. ―sus palabras son grandiosas, aliento de superar el momento para todas. Sin embargo, dentro suyo dice todo lo contrario. Es una mujer después de todo, sin tomar en cuenta su semblante agresivo.

Y la belga una vez más se da cuenta, pero en la ex-esposa de Austria. Preocupada, se acerca posando su mano en el hombro.

―Hungría… ¿estás avergonzada? ―le asusta verla así… ¡y es raro en ella!

― ¡No quiero salir! ―grita sobresaltando a Bélgica― ¡No quiero que el señor Austria me vea así! ―el peor de sus dilemas, ¡su antiguo amor la verá! ¡Vestida de esa forma! ¡¿Qué pensará de ella?

Hungría entra en pánico armando toda una escena de película de drama. Intentan calmarla lo más posible.

La asiática presente se dirige intranquila a averiguar lo que sucede afuera, asomándose por las cortinas.

―Pero debemos salir. ―susurra asustada y débil.

Nerviosismos.

* * *

Francia ha carraspeado la garganta más de mil veces, ensayando las presentaciones del modelaje. El ego lo carcome, mucho más de lo que poseen Estados Unidos y Prusia. Hablando de otros países, se aburren. Si hay algún show ¡que empiece de una maldita vez! Romano se pica la nariz luego de terminar de "platicar" con España. Italia del Norte intentó jugar con Alemania, pero éste no quería, por lo que se sentó sin moverse hasta ahora. La mayoría se encontraban en sus propios mundos esperando, pasando el tiempo eterno.

China tiene hambre, no esperará más y se irá.

Inglaterra no soporta y le gritará al francés.

Justo en ese preciso momento, las cortinas se mueven llamando la atención de Francia. Todo está listo, es la señal…pero… ¿quién saldrá primero? ¡No tiene ninguna lista en sus manos! En fin, solo presentará.

Ellos toman atención alzando las miradas a la pasarela.

― ¡Waaaah! _What is that!_ ―el inglés sobresalta más rojo que un tomate al ver a la primera modelo.

―El Bikini ―le responde Francia con total orgullo sintiendose un gran diseñador de vestuario de alta categoría internacional―. Hungría se ve preciosa.

Sí, la primera es la húngara caminando elegantemente por la pasarela, manteniendo las manos en la cintura aunque esté avergonzada por dentro, ocultándolo muy bien, siendo expectación, provocando una que otra sobredosis de calor.

España tiene una leve hemorragia nasal, tirado en el suelo.

― ¡Oh no, el bastardo de España se desmayó! ―exclama Romano tirando del brazo español para que se levante. Si sigue así se lo arrancará, poco le importa realmente, lo importante es verificar si está vivo o nadie le dará para comer por el resto de su vida.

―La presión me está subiendo… ―por primera vez en su vida, en su vida... ¡Pero en su vida! Rumania nota las curvilíneas de Hungría. Y eso no quiere decir que ahora le caiga bien, ¡claro que no! Le sigue siendo insoportable.

― ¡Hun-Hun-Hungría! ―al contrario de Austria siendo que lo que ve no es cierto, solo un sueño, mal sueño. Ella jamás andará así por la vida.

―Así que la marimacha tiene pechos después de todo. ―Prusia saca su conclusión, verificando todas esas situaciones incómodas cuando eran niños, y a pesar de crecer, le seguía viendo como hombre atrapado en un cuerpo de mujer. Queda sorprendido, examinando con su carmesí mirada.

― ¡No veas, Italia! ―grita sonrojado la nación alemana cubriéndole los ojos con las manos para protegerle la integridad de ver a la mujer quien lo crió.

― ¡¿Ve~? ―claramente no entiende ese acto, no ve nada malo en mirar y aplaudir a Hungría por ser una excelente modelo, podría contratarla para sus diseños e imponer moda. Veneciano es un santo.

La castaña da media vuelta, y la repite viéndolos a todos.

―Em…Hola ―saluda levantando la mano, dándose cuenta de los semblantes de cada uno. Se cubre enseguida con las manos en sus pechos y la parte baja del bikini―. ¡Dejen de mirarme, babosos! ―antes de salir corriendo a vestirse, le lanza su sartén al rostro del prusiano, haciéndolo caer de espalda. Eso dolió.

Los países masculinos se asustaron.

España reacciona recibiendo tapones de algodones en los orificios nasales, controlando la sangre. Le duele la cabeza por esa sorpresa no esperada, bueno, nadie la esperaba, ni Prusia quien se levanta gracias a su grandote hermano menor.

― ¡Siguiente! ―anuncia Francia al ver que todos están repuestos.

Modela Bélgica.

― ¡Tápate ahora mismo! ―ni un segundo pasa para que Holanda se quite su chaqueta, subiendo a la pasarela para colocarsela en el cuerpo de su hermana. ¡Nadie puede mirarla sin su consentimiento de matrimonio!

La belga se reusa en cubrir su piel expuesta. ― ¡Estoy modelando! ―de todas formas es obligada por la mirada asesina del holandés.

Francia protesta por la interrupción, ¡llamará a los guardias!

― ¡Francia, estás más que muerto! ―amenaza Holanda eliminándole las ganas de llamar a los guardias.

De esta manera los hermanos bajan del escenario. El holandés hasta cubre el cuello de la rubia con su bufanda. Debe ser precavido, sobre todo cuando España vuelve a desmayarse.

Esto es el colmo para el país del amor, interrumpir su arte. Ojalá nadie más le eche a perder todo su hermoso trabajo. Llama a la siguiente modelo.

Taiwán, quien no camina absolutamente nada, solo parada e inmovilizada, con sus extremidades tensas y el rubor marcando en sus pómulos. Su bañador de dos piezas es un rosado suave.

China se agarra de los cabellos sin creer. ― ¡Dios! ―es horroso para un padre ver a su hija en ese estado de poca ropa... ¡ni siquiera es ropa!― ¡Qué alguien la cubra! ¡Asiáticos!

Y saltaron los nombrados con todo lo que es chaqueta y sábanas cubriendo a la taiwanesa, hasta Japón abrochando la primera chaqueta sobre el cuerpo delicado de la asiática.

Luego, miran enfurecidos al galo amenazando sin pudor en hacerlo sopa de fideos y sushis. Éste traga saliva, por lo menos el desfile de Taiwán se acabó al bajarla.

¿Y ahora quién vendrá? No lo sabe, pero espera que no sea como las anteriores.

Las hermanas del ruso. Oh mí Dios. No es nada positivo... ¡¿No pudieron haber salido al último, para salir corriendo?

Por ahí los pies de Belarús van como avión, fluidos, posando las manos en su cintura, meneando un poco las caderas simplemente para alguien especial que lo conoce desde que nació, y que jamás se separará de él. Su hombre.

―Hermano, mírame y casémonos. ―le dice afirmándose sus pechos para hacerlo entrar en razón de su verdadero amor.

―… ―obviamente Rusia no quiere ni verla ni aceptar su repetida proposición, lo negará hasta el cansacio porque no le conviene y era su hermana menor... ¡Su hermana y le da terror! Sin embargo, no puede perdonar a la persona creadora de todo esto en verla así...

Peor al ver a su hermana mayor, Ucrania. ¡No sabe si ese bañador es de su talla, le queda demasiado pequeño o ella es muy grande!

―Hermano…Rusia… ―la pobre yace cohibida más de lo normal y no es por tener problemas de no tener dinero en pagarle el gas a su querido hermano ruso. Desea salir corriendo, pero se aferra a Belarús utilizándola como escudo para censurarse― ¡Es vergonzoso!

Al gritar, sonidos extraños que nadie tiene una explicación lógica del por qué sus pechos hacen esos sonidos al hacer movimientos, provoca varias reacciones colapsando sus mentes e integridad, como por ejemplo otro desmayo de España. Italia del Sur se cansó de ayudarlo, que lo haga otro, y además se quiere deleitar con el espectáculo. Su rulito tiene forma de corazón.

Estados Unidos también está presente, no puede creer nada de lo que ve, únicamente estando de pie viendo esas cosas que...no le provocan muchas cosas que digamos, pero lo mantienen estático, un poquito traumado. Texas se le resbala de su puente sin salir del todo de su rostro. Pestañea al escuchar a alguien caer al suelo, llamando su atención. Se espanta.

Su antiguo tutor tuvo un desvanecimiento con perdida de sangre escapar de su nariz.

― ¡_England_ tiene derrame nasal y no la puedo detener! ―exclama sacando un pañuelo que lo usa para limpiar sus lentes, tapándole las fosas nasales― ¡Ayuda, lo vamos a perder!

Vaya, ahora son dos que necesitarán transfusión de sangre.

― ¿Rusia, estás bien? ―Alemania le pregunta con algo de nerviosismos por el silencio del euroasiático, eso no da buena espinas.

Rusia no dice nada. Sube al escenario quedando frente a sus hermanas, la menor ilusiona con su peteción de matrimonio que jamás llega.

―Voy a prestarles mi chaqueta ―al fin habla despojándose de su abrigadora prenda para dejarla encima de las dos, más su bufanda. Posteriormente espeta con la mirada al rubio de melena ondulada y ojos azules―. Y Francia…por más que seamos aliados, ver a mis hermanas en paños menores siendo objetos de deseo, te meteré el grifo por el trasero.

Buena enseñanza, ahora tiene un mar de amenazas. Cuando termine todo esto se irá a la luna. Por lo menos está seguro que nadie que tenga hermanas después de esto saldrá a desfilar. ¡Gracias al cielo!

* * *

Mientras tanto adentro, en los cambiadores...

― ¿Quién va? ¿Tú o yo? ―Liechtenstein se encuentra indecisa y atemorizada al oír gritos desde afuera. Algo pasaba allá, y eso no le da confianza para salir, tampoco quiere salir con esas telas que apenas cubren sus partes íntimas.

―Bueno…_Suisse_ está afuera así que…mejor salgo yo. ―propone Seychelles de igual tímida sin imaginar que eso le pasaría. Además, debe salir ella primero, seguramente si el suizo ve a su hermanita salir así, acabará con la existencia de Francia.

―Y creo que se armó un escándalo. ―menciona Mónaco dispuesta a no salir. Claro que no, no saldrá, en un rato más se irá del lugar y no le dará explicaciones a su hermano francés. ¿Qué clase de hermano obliga a su hermana menor vestirse tan provocadora? Los casinos no cuentan.

― ¿Segura? ―la germana está asustada por la salida de la morena.

―_Oui _―también está asustada, no es para menos―. Saldré yo.

―Buena suerte, Sel. ―le dicen ambas dándole buenas vibras.

La isleña traga, su sistema nervioso no ayuda mucho que digamos. Abre las cortinas y aparece frente a todos, causándole confusión. Ve a la mayoría discutiendo con Francia, otros al parecer duermen.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―pregunta alzando las cejas haciendo que volteen con caras de estúpidos. No aguanta en colorear las mejillas rojas como tomates― ¡No me miren!

― ¡Vamos _mon petit_! ¡No seas tímida y modela para tito Francia! ―anima el francés, mucho más orgulloso que antes, ya nadie vendrá a impedir su diseño revolucionario mundial para las mujeres que quedará como lo mejor de la historia...e historia francesa― Ese es mi hermoso trabajo.

La miran. La miran. La miran.

La nación española recién se va recuperando gracias a la belga quien le da aire con un papel. Ella luce totalmente vestida dentro de lo normal.

Con Inglaterra, igualmente se va despertando gracias al estadounidense, quien le colocó una hamburguesa en la frente, que obviamente eso no sirvió del todo para regresarlo. Un dolor de cabeza inmenso por toda la sien siente, se acaricia incorporándose presionando los parpados. Abre uno, luego el otro, y lanza la hamburguesa que tanto trabajo armó el país menor a otro lugar. El de ojos azules le insulta por no darle las gracias de salvarle la vida. Inglaterra le devuelve el insulto desviando la vista a la pasarela.

― ¿Seychelles? ―se pregunta confundido. Acto seguido se pone de pie yendo al poseedor del rizo antigravedad― ¡Préstame esa chaqueta! ―se la quita y corre hacia la morena como si fuera un padre o algo así― ¡Cúbrete!

― ¡Espera Inglaterra, no arruines mi invento! ―exaspera Francia con lo último que quería ver, ¡ya es suficiente con interrumpciones!

― ¡¿Invento? ―sube el cierre de la chaqueta americana hasta el final, escondiendo lo suficiente de la menor― ¡Esto parece un prostíbulo! ―se aleja de ella, señalando al galo― ¡Era lo que me esperaba de alguien tan pervertido como tú!

― ¡No es pervertido, es arte!

― ¡Colocarles prendas pequeñas a las chicas no es arte! ¡Es tu mente enferma!

― ¡Mi mente no es en-!

―_Shut up! _―aumenta el volumen en cólera, el límite supera todo su interior mirando fijamente a Seychelles. Ella entiende y baja escondiéndose detrás del italiano nortino, las cosas le comienza a dar miedo. Inglaterra regresa la conversación con Francia― No lo puedo creer. Esto es inmoral. Les estás faltando el respeto a las mujeres y eso no se lo perdono a nadie.

―Inglaterra tiene razón, _aru _―China está totalmente de acuerdo con el inglés, sin alejarse de la taiwanesa, ningun país asiático lo hace―. Ver a Taiwán así…, me dan ganas de cocinarte con soya.

No es verdad... ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! ¡Era un modelaje! ¡Modelaje! ¡Su gran invento!

Ahora ellos se lo tiran a la basura, sin sentimientos, sin amor al arte del diseñador de moda.

Todos muestran enojo contra él, el gusto de estar al medio no le grada para nada. Baja la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

―Yo solo… ―no era su idea hacerles pasar malos entendidos, solo era diversión, nada más.

―Mira lo que le hiciste al bastado de España, degenerado, maldición. ―le critica Romano afirmando al hispano en su silueta. La hemorragia nasal lo dejó mareado.

―No quise…

―No se usará jamás está prenda que daña la moral y las buenas costumbres ―Inglaterra continúa dando un discurso siendo apoyado. Avanza lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con su enemigo, fulminándolo con sus orbes verdes―. Y yo me encargaré de eso.

Va enserio.

* * *

Tres días después, el país del amor no deja de pensar en su diseño del bañador. No se rendirá, seguirá con su idea y nadie lo detendrá. ¡Así es como actúan los ciéntificos al descubrir nuevas formulas! ¡Luchará contra viento y marea, y el mundo lo amará por el nuevo bañador femenino!

Lo peor, Inglaterra cumple con sus palabras. Se encargó de prohibir el Bikini en el certámen de Miss Mundo, donde solo las mujeres utilizaron el traje de baño de una pieza. Para el británico es sinónimo del buen gusto.

Maldito ex-vándalo.

Se sienta en el sillón de su hogar. Metida en la busqueda de un plan, ideas de hacer popular y difundir la prenda, sea como sea. Encorva la espalda para adelante, posando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Entrecierra la mirada, piensa en algo.

―No me voy a rendir, mi Bikini se usará aunque sea lo último que haga ―se dice decidido cogiendo el télefono, a lo que marca un número esperando ser atentido por una voz suave―. Micheline, querida, ¿cómo estás? Me alegro por ti. Disculpa si esto te suena grosero, ¿has escuchado sobre el Bikini? Ajam. Sí, quiero que lo modeles y deslumbras al mundo. ―surca los labios.

* * *

Seis años más tarde...

Muchas, pero muchas modelos, actrices y mujeres comunes y corrientes se van animando en ir donde Francia para usar el bañador, maravilladas al verla puesta en la primera modelo que contrató él para promocionarlo. Y no solo mujeres, por supuesto adolescentes con el valor para usarla, broncearse como debe y conquistar corazones masculinos.

No obstante, no a todo el mundo le agrada.

―Al parecer Francia sigue con esa tonta idea del Bikini. ―informa Alemania leyendo el diario del día, informaciones acerca de lo dicho.

―Si te has fijado, va ganando terreno. ―Prusia se le acerca apoyándose en la pared, apuntando en otro cuadro de la noticia.

―Es imposible ―Inglaterra yace ahí también de brazos cruzados, sin leer nada―. Me he encargado de que no sea así.

― ¿Has ido a la casa de Estados Unidos? ―el albino sonríe de lado.

―No, ¿por qué?

―Allá las adolescentes están comenzando a usar ese bañador, y es todo un furor ―al solo imaginar se da ánimos para viajar a mirar―. Y Estados Unidos ha estado traumado. Ya sabes…sigue siendo un niño.

El amante del té no puede admitirlo del todo. Exhala.

―Quizás sea donde ese gordo, pero no llegará a más. ―ese tonto emancipado, debe darse cuenta y actuar antes de que Francia le sucie la mente.

― ¿Seguro? ―el germano mayor no hace desaparecer esa sonrisa lasciva haciendo dudar al inglés, quien frunce el entrecejo. No dudará, está seguro que no llegará a más esa maldita prenda.

― ¡Oigan! ―el español viene corriendo hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente a los hermanitos― ¿Saben la última noticia?

―No _Spain_, ¿qué es? ―éste se interesa, si España vino corriendo de ese modo tan desesperado, es algo importante.

― ¿Lo de la "Chica Bond"? ―Prusia no está seguro por lo que opta por preguntar a su amigo.

― ¡Sí, eso! ―acierta el castaño de ojos verdes, soltando una sonrisa.

― ¿Eh? ¿Me pueden explicar que pasa ahora? ―para el anglosajón no le suena buenas noticias con la "Chica Bond", y eso que irá a ver esa película "007 contra el Doctor No".

España lo observa, duda en decirle o no, puede arruinarle la vida. ¡Esperen! ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Venganza por todo el pasado y por Gibraltar!

―Está 100% comprobado, que Francia va ganando en terreno británico. ―le responde rápido pero entendible.

―Ursula Andress, la "Chica Bond" usará un bikini en la película. ―le sigue Prusia mirándose las uñas, desconcertando al rubio inglés. Alemania también lo está, no sabía nada de eso, menos sale en su diario.

Segundos de reacción de Inglaterra.

― ¡¿Qué-Qué? ¡¿Qué~? ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Dónde quedó la moral? ¡¿Por qué Ursula, por qué tú?

Seguramente la moral se fue por el desagüe.

* * *

Años más tarde...

Cuando Inglaterra fue al cine a ver la película del Agente 007, no pudo contenerse en espantarse. No era exagerado, para naaaaada. No quería aceptar lo bien que se vía la "Chica Bond" llevando un bikini blanco, y su cabello mojado al salir del mar. Debía contenerse, eso era contra la moral, no lo aceptaría aunque le ofrecieran la luna.

Había recibido noticias de Estados Unidos, era verdad, totalmente cierto que las adolescente andaban con ese bañador por todas las playas sin darse cuenta de su exposición de piel. ¡Esas niñas necesitaban un castigo, unos coscorrones para que aprendan! ¡¿Dónde estaban sus padres, por el amor de Dios? ¡Por la Reina!

No quería saber nada de nada.

No quiere saber nada más.

― ¿Qué dicen los diarios? ―Rumania se pasea por la sala, arrastrando una silla para atrás, tomando asiento frente al alemán, quien no se separa de los diarios.

―Al parecer los hijos de España y Portugal, están usando el bikini ―lee mientras le contesta. Luego hace una pausa alzando la vista hacia el británico que se encuentra al otro lado sentado con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Japón―. Incluso en Estados Unidos.

―Dios…me quiero morir… ―el pobre no da más con la situación. Tanto esfuerzo que hizo en no hacer esa prenda femenina ser usada mundialmente, le agota, le gana. Francia le ganó. Japón siente pena por Inglaterra.

―Suerte por ellos ―dice España―. Grecia, Portugal y yo, no vemos bikinis en nuestras playas. El bañador de una pieza son los reyes. ―a él le gustaría ver ese genialoso invento de su amigo francés en sus mares, que lastima la suya.

―Así como van las cosas, algún día les tocará a ustedes. ―el rumano quiso animar un poco. Lo más seguro que el bikini no tardará en ocuparse mundialmente. Solo deben esperar y esperar.

¿O no Inglaterra?

―Yo me rindo..._bloody hell._

* * *

**...OMAKE...**

**.**

La Invención de la Tanga

Brasil

**.**

**.**

_~Arena y sol, el mar azul...contigo yo, conmigo tú~_

Arena y sol. Curvas, curvas. ¡Cuidado con las curvas! Son peligrosas para los ojos de nuestros varones países favoritos, agregando las piernas bronceadas paseando de aquí para ya como si nada las anduvieran mirando como idiotas.

Hay pareos envolviendo sus trajes de baños, puede ser en la cadera o uno largo amarrándose detrás del cuello.

No saben. No saben si están en el paraíso o en la tierra por tantos ángeles caminar por la playa.

Italia Romano se quita los lentes de sol oscuros, rascándose los ojos. Se pellizca... ¡No está soñando! ¡Lo que ven sus ojitos italianos es de verdad! ¡El invento de Francia es...es...!

― ¿Qué dicen ahora, eh? ―Francia invitó a todos a las tropicales playas de la antigua colonia de Portugal, para que vieran los futuros resultados de su arduo esfuerzo peleando contra viento, marea e Inglaterra.

Nunca se imaginaron ver tantas mujeres en bikini que las que vieron en el súper desfile del francés que fue interrumpido una y otra vez. Se lamentan tanto en haberlo desprestigiado.

―Francia… ―nombra el danés, quien también es invitado. En realidad no, se invitó solo.

―Francia tú… ―le sigue el hispano.

― ¡Eres grandioso pero no como yo! ―Prusia termina lo que querían decir ellos, dejando su toalla en la arena, estirándola a la velocidad de la luz para tomar sol y luego ir al mar a demostrar su grandioso cuerpo lleno de batallas y guerras, transformándose en un objeto de deseo para las mujeres.

― ¡Es el mejor invento que has hecho, tío! Mirad esas curvas~. ―España despertó felicitándolo también.

―_Merci, merci _―su ego va por la nubes―. Saben que cuando me propongo algo, lo consigo.

Y claro que lo consiguió, solo es cosa de mirar.

Entonces, todas las naciones van acomodándose en la arena, otros van a comprar helados o a jugar a las raquetas de playa. Otros mantienen el ceño fruncido sin admitir nada: Inglaterra. Por su bien no se meterá a lo profundo de las aguas, solo hasta que le llegue a la cintura, no quiere ser risa para esos estúpidos al no saber nadar, y menos, mucho menos admitir que Francia tuvo una buena idea con esas telas diminutas. Prefiere estar solo, sentado como indio.

A distancia Holanda, Belgica y España yacen juntos platicando. La rubia lleva un bikini como todas. El holandés no le quedó otra que aceptar que ese bañador se transformó en una prenda más como las demás, y si ella se siente bien y cómoda, debe aceptarlo. Solo espera no ver lobos asechando.

―Oye España, ¿no estaba Romano contigo? ―la belga le pregunta dándose cuenta de la presencia invisible del italiano. Jura que lo vio hace un momento.

― ¿Eh? Es cierto… ¿dónde estará? ―comienza a recorrer el lugar con sus orbes verdes hasta hallarlo con una chica. Aff...ese italiano nunca cambiará.

―Sí, debería visitar Italia, sobre todo el sur, no se arrepentirá si va conmigo, _signorina_. ―Romano y su intento de galán, cortejando haber si alguna cae en su encanto.

― ¿Qué sucede Alemania? ―Veneciano se echaba bloqueador por los brazos, pero su mejor amigo le llama la atención al no hablar nada con él, ni compartir la entretención. ¿Estará enfermo? ¿Fiebre? Se preocupa con la tonalidad el rostro― ¿Por qué estás rojo?

―No pasa nada, Italia. ―Alemania disimula todo, o trata de hacer. No es necesario decir por qué está tan rojo.

―Japón, di "ahh~". ―a su lado, yacen los asiáticos, precisamente Taiwán llevando un poco de arroz en los palillos hacia la boca del nombrado.

―Ahh~. ―obedientemente, la acepta.

Todos son felices, todo va de maravillas.

Inglaterra se pone de pie respirando profundo, observando el horizonte y la gente salpicar en el mar. Se ajusta su short de baño que llega al medio de sus rodillas, un color clásico, negro. Amarra las tiras que salen de su bañador para no tener un accidente no deseado a no ser que se lo pidan o esté ebrio.

― ¿Y qué dices _Angleterre_? ―de repente Francia se le acerca rodeando con un brazo al otro extremo de su hombro, como "buenos amigos".

El inglés lo mira de reojo. El francés le señala con la vista por donde debe mirar siendo modo de respuesta a su propia pregunta.

― ¿Recuerdas? Tú, yo y bikini. ―lo molesta, quiere hacer memoria de todas las veces que Inglaterra intervino en su invento, ¡Pero no pudo! ¡Wajajajajajajaja! ¡Francia es el país más fuerte del mundo!

El menor le hace caso omiso, únicamente con la excepción de seguirle la mirada a los bañadores feminos, marcando la movilidad de los glúteos, y los sujetadores bien amarrados para no provocar accidentes en esos pechos tan bien bronceados, mojados con las aguas saladas...movibles al saltar...

Se aleja de Francia.

― ¿Uhm? ―se pregunta el mayor.

―Hmp ―sonríe de lado, girando hacia el galo. Éste cree que al fin admitirá su derrota, admirando su genialidad de su invento. Inglaterra levanta la mano y gira para adelante―. _Hey Brazil_, este ha sido tu mejor invento, de verdad ―se va alejando de Francia, dejándolo solo―. Maravillosas son las tangas.

¡No puede creerlo! ¡Lo ignoró yendo a felicitar al brasilero! ¡Pero si él inventó el bikini, no Brasil! ¡Ese chiquillo solo le siguió sus genios pasos!

Saca un pañuelo para moderlo y llorar dramáticamente.

― ¡Maldito!

**.**

**.**

_~Moro, num país tropical, abençoado por Deus, e bonito por natureza~_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Y esa es la hermosa historia del Bikini! O "la" bikini como llaman en otros países. ¡Ta da!  
Agradézcanle a Francia por su invento xD

Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, tardé varias semanas en terminarlo.

Les dejo algunas informaciones para que vean que no miento.

* * *

●**Louis Réard, **diseñador francés creó el Bikini el 3 de julio de 1946, en honor a Bikini Atoll, uno de los tantos atolones de Marshall Islands, en el pacífico central.

●**Marshall Islands**: Islas que pertenecieron según el tiempo a: España, Alemania ―_quién se las pasó a Japón por un tiempo para cuidarlas durante la WW1_―, Estados Unidos. Las islas se independizan de Estados Unidos y forman una República.

●**Bikini Atoll** es reconocido por ser ideal para bucear por su riqueza natural y se hizo famoso en la década de los cuarentas cuando Estados Unidos lo utilizó como lugar de pruebas nucleares.

● En 1930 nace primer bañador femenino. Elaborado con lana, tiene escote como las camisetas y los pantalones deben cubrir los muslos. Esta prenda, mojada, ¡pesaba más de 3 kilos!

●El Bikini no había sido aceptado del todo, la actriz norteamericana Esther Williams resume la reacción social negativa en los años 50, tanto **anglosajona** como europea. A pesar de ser famosa por su participación en Escuela de Sirenas, donde continuamente salía en bañador, fue censurada por la supuesta inmoralidad del nuevo modelo que portaba.

●En el año de 1951 durante el certamén de Miss Mundo, el bikini fue nuevamente prohibido, ganando terreno el traje de baño de una sola pieza, el cual era considerado sinónimo del buen gusto.

●La popularidad del bikini se da hasta los años 60, gracias a factores tan influyentes como las grandes divas del cine, los medios de comunicación y la apertura política y social de occidente, su aceptación comenzó.

●Una bailarina del Casino de París**, Micheline Bernardini,** fue la primer modelo en posar con bikini. Louis Reárd tuvo que recurrir a ella porque ninguna modelo profesional se atrevía a lucir una prenda tan destapada.

●El cantante Brian Hyland y su canción "_Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yelow Polka Dot Bikini" _despierta entre las adolescentes americanas el gusto por esta prenda de escándalo.

●Seis años después, **Ursula Andress **lució su famoso bikini con cinturón mientras interpretaba a la "Chica Bond" en "007 contra el Doctor No".

●Mientras en América causaba furor, caso contrario se presentaba en España,Grecia y Portugal, donde debido al ambiente político y religioso, las mujeres eran más recatadas, los bañadores de una pieza y escote alto seguían siendo los reyes de las playas.

●El Bikini llega a las playas de Brasil y reduce sus piezas a su mínima expresión.

●La tanga nace en 1974, en Brasil.

● ¡Y todos fueron felices para siempre!

● ¡Chan!

* * *

¿Gran historia no? El Bikini debió pasarla muy mal, llorando como Francis, compartiendo su dolor deno ser aceptado.

En fin...

Ojalá les haya gustado. Ahora me voy a dibujar...e intentar caminar. El tobillo izquierdo todavía me duele Dx

¡Saludos, besitos y mimos!


End file.
